The Canceled Fishing Trip
by Jamillia
Summary: Charlie's trip got canceled and Bella is going to need a cold shower because of it. Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward.


**This is my seventeenth story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene with Charlie interrupting?**

Charlie was out fishing for the weekend, leaving the house empty save for Edward and I. I got a whole two nights alone with my angel. I couldn't even begin to imagine the things I wanted to do with him while we were alone.

Edward had just left to go drop of the car at his house. He would be back soon, and I decided to take a shower rather than sit on the couch and wait. I pulled out the nicest pair of pajamas I had. This night would be perfect.

After drying off and making myself as presentable as possible, I walked to my room. Edward was lying on my bed, stretched out and unmoving. If I didn't know any better, he could have been sleeping – or dead.

I crawled onto the bed and lied down on top of him, holding him close. Two cold arms wrapped around my body and hugged me close before a dizzying flip placed me underneath. I was too shocked (and dizzy) to speak, which worked out quite well when Edward decided to kiss me. My focus was pulled to the motion of his sweet lips against mine.

When he pulled away to let me breath, I whimpered but complied. Ready for another kiss, I moved my head to search for his lips, but met nothing but air. He chuckled and I reached out with my hands to find him.

Five strong fingers wrapped themselves around my wrists and held my arms on the pillow above my head.

"Tonight, Bella, I get to ravish you," a musical voice whispered in my ear. The thoughts that wracked my brain earlier this evening flooded my mind. I was going to get everything I wanted on this perfect night – and I didn't have to say a word.

The kisses started on my forehead and covered every inch of my face, except my lips, before moving on. They traveled down my throat, my shoulders, and my chest – spending extra attention on the skin covering my heart. Finally, his lips made it to the base of my shirt. He took the rim between his teeth and dragged it up, leaving it right under my breasts. The newly exposed skin was kissed time and time again.

"You. Are. Simply. Divine. My. Love," he repeated over and over. The vibrations sent chills through my body and his cold breath spreading along my overheated body did nothing to help the pooling desire.

My voice was long gone by the time Edward wrapped his lips around the pointed tips of my breasts. To enjoy himself the most, he hadn't yet moved the shirt farther up, but pushed it back down. I needed him and the arch my body made did nothing to hide that fact.

The hand that was not currently holding my wrists snuck down to pull at my pajama pants. I hadn't even realized my lower body was exposed until two cold fingers brushed and my wet core and slid themselves inside. The feeling was intense and unbelievably amazing, causing me to gasp.

Edward's lips smiled against the skin of my neck and then parted themselves from my body altogether. I was tense with anticipation. Heaven finally sank in as they met my clit and laid kiss after kiss to the swollen nub.

With the change of his position, my hands were brought down to my stomach. If I flexed my fingers enough, I was able to touch the ends of his messy, soft hair.

The kisses continued and sent my mind whirling with the pleasure each one gave. His fingers began a slow, steady rhythm. Each time they pushed back in, they hit something within that sent a fresh wave of bliss through my body.

Just seconds into the newfound heaven, all the contact was ripped away from my body with startling speed and the covers were fiercely yanked up to my shoulder. "Edward?" I called, fright leaking into my voice.

"Bells, what's going on in here?" Charlie opened the door and walked in. "You were moaning quite loudly." I blushed. This was great. I hadn't even noticed I was making noise – and now Charlie was suspicious.

"Nothing, Charlie. Just a dream," I whispered. My voice was rough and sounded strange in the alertness I was forced into. I could barely make out a soft chuckle in a dark corner of my room. My lie must have been terrible, especially considering I didn't sound the least bit like I had just been woken up. I groaned and hid myself under the covers in an effort to escape this nightmare.

"Huh. Well, okay. Good night," he said and walked out the door.

I sighed in relief when the door shut. A moment later Edward had me in his arms again.

"He doesn't believe you at all. Have I ever told you you're a terrible actress?" he whispered with a little chuckle.

"Maybe once or twice," I scowled back.

"Well, his fishing trip got canceled, so I suppose tonight's activities are as well."

_Great!_ My perfect night just got ruined. I would definitely be needing a cold shower in the morning.


End file.
